<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Hands are Better Than Two by Myqueenmarceline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023601">Four Hands are Better Than Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline'>Myqueenmarceline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Laundry, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets help with the laundry, and begins pining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/White Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Hands are Better Than Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random little oneshot I felt like doing. The episode with these two was really cute, and I can imagine them getting along really well.</p>
<p>This was beta-read by nebula-taster, thanks again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of things had changed in the past few years, but one remained the same: the domestic life in the beach house. Of all of the Crystal Gems, Pearl was the most willing to do chores. There had always been something relaxing for her about putting things in order, and leaving the house clear and organized. It was small, but having a clean space around her put Pearl at-ease. Amethyst could keep whatever she wanted in her room, but Pearl wanted the main room of the house to be hospitable.</p>
<p>A game of beach volleyball was the perfect way to get the others out of the house, and leave Pearl with time to clean. She had cleaned the kitchen from the morning’s pancake breakfast, and put away the playing cards scattered on the table. Amethyst and Steven had been betting with potato chips, so Pearl had then wiped down the table with a wet cloth to gather up any grease and crumbs.</p>
<p>Of course, she wasn’t actually alone this time. For some reason, Volley had decided that she didn’t want to go outside. She followed Pearl around; drying the dishes, finding the box for the cards, and drying off the table quickly so the wood didn’t stain. Her skirt floated ethereally behind her, bouncing with every step as it swirled around her legs. It was a bit distracting, but Pearl found that she didn’t mind looking up every once in a while. Volley’s slight figure was nice to look at, and Pearl found that she didn’t mind company as much when the company was helping her out.</p>
<p>Once she was done with the table, the laundry machine dinged. Pearl quickly hurried over, taking the load of dry clothes out. She handed Volley a smaller basket with the underwear and socks she had washed last night, and the two of them headed over to the living room nook. The wrap-around couch had plenty of space for both of them to work without having to hang clothes precariously on the edges of their baskets.</p>
<p>Pearl glanced over, but Volley had her head down. She was focused intently on pairing Steven’s socks, rolling up the good pairs and setting aside the ones that had holes in the bottom of them. Pearl could sew them up later, but they had to be separated from the others first. Pearl had always found that chore a bit difficult; Steven had so many socks with cute little things on them, and it could be hard to tell them apart.</p>
<p>There was a yell from outside, followed by laughter. Someone must have scored a point. Pearl couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty. Volley had really enjoyed playing with the others before, and it didn’t seem fair to keep her inside just because Pearl wanted some help. She didn’t want to pressure Volley to stay here just because they were both pearls.</p>
<p>“You can go out and play with the others if you want. I can finish this on my own.” Pearl folded the last of Steven’s t-shirts, putting it on the top of the pile.</p>
<p>“I’d rather stay with you.” Volley scooted a bit so she was sitting closer to Pearl, a soft smile on her face as she turned to face Pearl. One of her buns was secured with a small flower clip, and she looked even sweeter than usual. “If you don’t mind, that is.”</p>
<p>“No, of course I don’t mind.” Pearl picked up one of Steven’s sweaters, running her fingers through the smooth material. “You’re welcome here any time.”</p>
<p>The two fell into silence again, but it was comfortable. Ever since their fusion, Pearl had found that she didn’t really need to talk to Volley. The two could silently understand each other, and they fit together like two gears in a machine. It might be selfish, but Pearl was secretly relieved that Volley spent so much time with her. Her company was very nice, and she would be happy if Volley decided to come over and visit more often.</p>
<p>“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Volley spoke suddenly, and when Pearl turned she was sitting even closer. “Doing the work with someone you like.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Pearl reached out and touched Volley’s hand, looking her in the eye. “I hope you’ll join me again.”</p>
<p>Volley’s cheeks flushed a light pink, and she moved to touch Pearl’s hand with her own. “It would be my pleasure.”</p>
<p>Both of them looked at each other for a long moment, then turned back to their laundry. There would be time to relax together later in the day, but for now it was time to work. Pearl couldn’t keep the smile off her face, and if their hands brushed together a few times while they worked, then that was their business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>